haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Jacmel
Jacmel (Kreyol: Jakmèl; Spanish: Yáquimois) is a coastal city in southern Haïti. Founded in 1698, it is the capital of the department of the South East. It is also the capital of an arrondissement of the same name. , Haiti]] Jacmel is the principal municipality in Greater Jacmel, which had a total population of 340,000 in 2015. It is located on Baie de Jacmel just south of the split of Riviere de la Cosse (also called "Grande Rivière de Jacmel") and Riviere Gosse on Haiti's Côte Sud. It is the 12th largest city in Haiti (after Léogâne), with a population of 170,300 people as of the 2015 census. Villanueva de Yaquimo (Jacmel) was founded in 1504 by Spanish settlers, and almost 200 years later rediscovered by the French. Jacmel is the home of Ciné Institute, Haiti's only film school - 'a magical place where magic is taught and made'. UPSEJ (Université Publique du Sud'Est à Jacmel) is another university located within the city limits. Jacmel was the first city in the Caribbean to have electricity, producing the nickname "The City of Light". The Venezuelan flag was also created in Jacmel. History Founded in 1698 by the Company of Santo Domingo, Jacmel prospered thanks to the maritime trade. In 1804, at the time of the Haitian Revolution, Jacmel was a strategic southern port. It was disputed in 1799 by the generals Toussaint Louverture and André Rigaud. It was the lieutenant of Rigaud, the future president Alexandre Pétion, who handled the defense of Jacmel, during the knife war. A real war of extermination was waged against the Mulattoes of the South; nearly 10,000 of them perished despite the intervention of the superior officer Magloire Ambroise who saved the lives of hundreds of respected families in Jacmel and was considered a hero by the population of this city at that time and who will be named commander of Jacmel in 1802 by Jean-Jacques Dessalines. The forces of Toussaint besieged the city in November 1799; its fall in March 1800 guaranteed the triumph of Toussaint. Pétion and Rigaud went into exile in France. About The commune of Jacmel, of its former name "Yaquimel" is the chief place of the South-East Department which includes eleven communes. Raised to the rank of commune in 1854, the city was founded over 300 years ago. It is one of the oldest cities in the country, yet the past and the present are harmoniously. In terms of infrastructure, it remains poorly equipped. with twelve (12) communal sections, it measures approximately 457.35 km2. The plains are the dominant relief and the climate is considered normal. The city of Jacmel has only two extension areas: Lamandou and La monchille. These areas consist of well-built houses. In 1998, the population of this commune was estimated at 135 499 inhabitants (86.7% of this population lived in rural areas). It expected to reach approximately 137,370 in the year 2000 and 141,524 in 2004. Demographics The town is populated by 170,289 inhabitants, including 39,643 inhabitants for the inner city itself, called Jacméliens. The economic dynamism of this city is reflected in its demographic growth, but a real policy of urban planning still remains to be carried out, at the risk of seeing the shantytowns proliferate there as it is the case for the rest of Haiti. Economy Jacmel's artisanal production includes paper mâché, woodworking, fabric painting, jewelry and Richelieu style embroidery. At the root of this artistic fervor is the creativity of the artist Moro Baruk who inspired and trained hundreds of craftsmen. Neighborhoods Jacmel is divided into 11 districts. Urban districts are in the center, while rural are outlying, but still within city limits. Urban 1re Section Bas Cap Rouge (Orangers) Urban 5e Section Marbial Urban 6e Section Montagne La Voûte Urban Rural 1re Section Bas Cap Rouge Rural 2e Section Fond Melon (Selles) 3e Section Cochon Gras 4e Section La Gosseline 5e Section Marbial Rural 6e Section Montagne La Voûte Rural 7e Section Grande Rivière de Jacmel Rural 8e Section Bas Coq Chante Rural 9e Section Haut Coq Chante Rural 10e Section La Vanneau Rural 11e Section La Montagne Rural Sites The beaches of Kabik, Ti Mouillage and Raymond des Bains constitute a strong tourist activity, of local origin and of the Haitian diaspora, in particular during the summer period. La chute de Bassin Bleu Les Cascades Pichon (The Pichon Waterfalls) "Le Trou" ("The hole"), a fountain recognized for its famous annual festival, called "fête 6 janvier". Urban planning and architectural heritage The economic and urban history as well as the architectural heritage of the old center have been well studied as part of a collaboration between the National Heritage Safeguarding Institute (Haitian Ministry of Culture) and the General Inventory of Cultural Heritage (French Ministry of Culture and Communication). The summary of the inventory work was published in the online journal. Culture Jacmel has a notable carnival activity in the Caribbean region, and one of his characters (the robalagallina, imitation or caricature of the planter's wife) was adopted by the carnival of the Dominican Republic. The festive behavior of the Jacmelians earned them a fame of "dyoles" (exhibitionists). During the Easter celebrations, a big parade of bands of rara under the rhythms of petro and congo, is organized there. The civil authorities organize it to promote Haitian culture, which is closely linked to that of southern Africa. Jacmel is also known for its patron day celebrations on the first of May every year. During this festival, the musical groups of Haiti meet in Jacmel and its surroundings for concerts called in Kreyol "ball". On May 18, the Jacmeliens celebrate their flag with large parades of fanfares throughout the city. In November Jacmel perpetuates the traditional "Festival of the Dead" (November 1 and 2). Jacmel also organizes two international festivals (music festival and film festival) that have already hosted internationally renowned Twinning Jacmel has been a twin city of Strasbourg, France since 1991. jm2.jpg|Jacmelian children Category:Sud-Est, Jaiti Category:Jacmel Arrondissement